What was left behind
by creepy-wolf
Summary: What would happen if some old friend came back? Later UMxOC, JazzxOC, WJxOC, JFxOC, JSxOC, RxI, RxA, OPxE1.
1. prologi

Author: Story happens after episode 8 in TF:Animated. Story line will have huge changes.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Man about his thirties, drove a car, even thought it wasn't so late jet, sky was dark. Man had red short hair with stripes of white. He had red coat, white t-short and black jeans.

With him were sitting old women. She was wearing long white jacket like doctors or professors, long sleeve shirt and skirt which went down her knees, her clothes were light gray and blue. She had long gray hair which was tied on pony-tail.

On the back seat were sitting four girls, two Japanese-looking twins who looked like they were eighteen. They were twins but their looks were completely different, other twin had short amber hair and warm gold-clored skirt and jumpper while the other twin had long light blue hair and she was wearing a dark blue tube top, black jeans and scarf aroud her head.

Thirt one sitting on the back seat was, dark-skinned woman, she had pure white hair and she was wearing white top whitch long sleeves (it didin't cover her belly), black baggy trousers and had white bandana aroud her head, she listening music from her headphones.

Final woman had brown hair and was wearing scarf and goggles on her head. She had dark green top and baggy trousers. In her hand, she had some kind of machine, which she was tinkering whit her eyes shining.

"Are we there jet, Max." asked amber twin form Max, who was driving at the moment."The answer is still no Haruka, Michell stop tinkering that, i don´t want any explosions in the car" sighed the older woman on front seat. She prayed god to stop younger girl's for asking that same question over and over agan.

"Oh, lighten up Joane, not everything I build explode, gees. And it's Mike, Michell sounds old and grumpy... kind like you." Mike said as she putted machine away. Everyone smiled except Joan, who shot dark glare at Mike, while brunette turned away, humming some old song.

"Aww, c'mon guys,don't fight. I know, that you're not digging long trips, but try to bear it. Okay you dog's" said white haired woman. "Ah agree with Hilary." said Max, still keeping his eyes on the road. "Besides, it ah who had been driving all time."

"That's because, you don't let us drive!" shouted blue twin. "And that is 'cost you or your twin can't drive even strait line, or have ya forgot what happened last time when ah let you two behind the wheel, Reika. Car was in so bad shape that even Hilary couldn't put it back together. " Max scowled blue twin.

Hilary and Mike just laughed when twins blushed bright red and looked down, even Joanne smirked at sight.

"Okay, I hate break the fun, but we're almost in Detroit." Joan said looking out window. "About time, man! I'm been sitting way too long in one spot, my legs have turn numb, I need to get out." Hilary whined. Twins looked out of window and gave high five.

There were about 5 miles to Detroit until though came in Mikes head, "Hey do you guys think, that we will see those robot that had been on news a while now." Joan thought about it a moment, she had seen those robot in late night new for last couple days. It could bee possible that they got see them, sense Mike and she had got a job in Sumdac-tower. "Maybe we will, but I don't think that they would bee interest of us."

Car turned to left and droved outside of two floored garage. Everyone got out of the car and took their stuff out of the trunk. "So Hilary, think you can use this as our new shop." asked gray haired women her younger companion. "I dig the place, thought it needs bit of fixing." whitehead answer.

"Okay, let go inside. I got a feeling that this is just a begin for huge adventure." Haruka laughed, she had no idea how right she was.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Author: I want our most honest answer about this. *forced smile*

Haruka: Stop smiling, you are scaring everyone. *Reika nodding behind her*

Author: Care to repeat that!!! *wretch in her hand and angry look*

Haruka and Reika: O_o *sweat drops* ..... *runs away author behind them swinging the wretch*

Joan: Isn't that Ratchet's thing to do?

Optimus: Does it matter, she's doing just fine.

Joan: Yes she is, anyway reviews and ideas would be nice. Be honest. *Author comes back*

Max: What happen to twins?

Optimus: I don't think I even want to know! *Author gives creepy smirk and walks out*


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Okay so here is a couple changes, Dinobots live with the autobots and Sari's 13 year old. Are those okay whit you. Yes!!, good. *Walks away, smiling*

Joan: *Sweat drops* You didn't them even chance to answer. *Other nods*

Author: **I HEARD THAT!!!!** *Everyone hides*

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_Abandoned Automobile Plant._

"Man I'm so bored, there is absolutely nothing to do and it's Halloween. Where are decepticon's when you need them!!" whined Sari.

She was watching TV, with other autobot's, minus Ratchet, who was teaching Swoop to become medic 'cost he was proven to be smartest dinobot. (not that anyone had enough courage to say that to Grimlock.)

"The Decepticon have been quite quiet lately" Prowl admitted.

"They decepticon's afraid me Grimlock." roared dinobot leader.

Bulkhead just puffed "I just hope that they are gone for good."

"I don't thinks so Bulkhead, they must be planing their next move." Optimus sighed,.

"Why would they even bother to try anything, when they know that we will just beat them." Bumblebee said, only to earn wrench to his head.

"Don't get so cocky kid, it will just make your head big."Grumbler Ratchet walking in the room Swoop behind him.

Saris cellphone started to ring, "Hello...aha...okay...meet who?...okay...alright, I will come...okay. Bye " she said and closed her cellphone.

"Who was that?" Optimus asked as curiosity got better of him.

"My dad, he asked us to come at Sumdac tower. He said he wanted us to meet somebodies." Sari answered walking toward door, autobots watching after her.

"We might as well go, there's is nothing else to do here." Ratchet sighed, others nodded and they walked after teenager.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_Sumdac Tower_

"Oh, this will be so fun." laughed Prof. Sumdac in his workshop, "_What in name of Cybertron is he do in." _though Megatron as he watched old human male walking around his room.

"And what is you reason be so happy, Professor?" he asked curious, "Oh, I'm just getting ready for old friends who are moving here. They will arrived shortly, though I don't think Sari remembers them." Professor answered thoughtfully and left his workshop.

"_This might be useful information. But now I just have to watch them." _deceptiocon leader thought. He already had new plan building his mind.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_Outside of Sumdac Tower_

Sari , autobot's and dinobot's had arrived to tower. And were waiting to meet who the Professor had wanted them to meet.

"Okay we're now, so what was so important." Sari asked slightly irritated, "Wait just minute, they will be here soon."

"How will be here soon."After saying that silver and blue GMC Sierra drive to in front of tower and Mike and Joan stepped out.

"Uh, dad who are those old looking people?" asked redheaded teenager when two older woman who stepped out of the car.

"Who the hell are are you calling 'old looking' kid, I AM NOT THAT OLD." roared Mike while Joan shake her head and whacked younger woman in head.

"Language Mike, language." she said amused, "And you young lady, don't you know that is rude call others old."

Sari blushed and turners her dad, still waiting answer to her question. She didn't know these two lady's and wanted to know and wanted to know now.

"Ah, it so nice that you could make it. I'm glad that you decided to take my offer, it's really been long time for your last visit. " Professor said, walking toward two to woman.

"It's our pleasure to start working again with you Professor Sumdac. You are real celebrity in there were we have worked. " Joan said shaking hand with Professor.

Autobots watched curious, until Optimus walked to them.

"So, I take that they are old friends and new worker in here Professor. My name's Optimus Prime, this is my grew, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the dinobot's, Grimlock, Swoop and Snarl" said Optimus pointing each of them.

"Yes, you could say that. My name is Joan and that walking time bomb is Michell. And don't even think about it Michell" older woman said and glared Michell, who stared robot's eyes twinkling childishly.

"Think about what, and it Mike." brunette said cheerfully and gave huge grin as Joan signed.

"Okay now that we have all introduced, could someone tell me why are they here." Sari muttered, tapping her foot and glaring other.

"Of course Sari. You might not remember us sense you were so small when we last time saw you. We are your dad's old friends and he especially asked to us to come work here." Joan said, her voice was gentler but serious.

Ratchet then approached humans, "And may I ask what do you do" white and red war veteran asked from two woman.

Mike shrugged and waived, "I'm inventor and old grumpy here is leading scientist of some techno organic-science. So basically we will be doing something like that."

"Were will you live." asked Prowl walking toward humans, Optimus and Ratchet, other behind him.

Joan turned to look him, "Oh, Hilary, Max and twins stayed behind to finis Hilary's garage and we will be living in it's upstairs."

"She has a garage. Where is it?" asked Sari.

Mike just grinned wildly and turned to Joan, "Why don't just take them to there to meet others. They would be thrilled."

"That might be good idea. If the autobot wants." Professor nod and turned to autobots.

"We don't mind, and I want to see that garage." Ratchet answered-

Joan signed and trowed her hand in air "Oh fine, it doesn't mater what I say, you won't listen me anyway." she walked back to her car, "Okay just follow us."

Optimus turned to other, "Okay. Autobots, transform and roll out." they all transformed and followed after two woman's.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

No one noticed two pairs of optics that where listen in on them, but only one pair followed them, a giant spider.

"_Leading scientist of techno-organic. This might be my chance, I can't waste it."_ it thought, running after them.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Author: Finally, finis!!! *Faint*

Hilary: An' that's, my friends, newer, ever, work late nights. I hope she dose not think that am going to carry her, 'cost then she crazier than Blitzwing.

Megatron: …I'm still head. I'm still a head, I'm gonna kill her!!!!*Wrench hits Megatron's. Turns to see who throw at him. See were fragged of Author and runs*

Hilary: Look at him go. With that speed, he will soon reach China, hopefully he brings souvenirs.

Author: Read and review. *Faint again*


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Okay, Hilary's ascent might be really wrong written.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_Hilary's garage_

"Little bit fer left 'nd there it's. A'righ no' s'okay." Hilary said as she gave Max direction where to put her desk and other office-stuff.

"How many time must ah move these think, ah can't even feel my arms anymore." he whined.

"Cool it, man it ain't like 'm making you do everything alone, for Pete's sake." Hilary stated, picking up last box of the floor. "Where're the twins?"

Soon after she saying it, Haruka and Reika came in running. They started talking too fast, "YouwontbelivewhoJoanandMikebroughtwiththem,theautobots"

Hilary raised her eyebrow "Excuse me, but what hell, are you saying!"

"JOAN AND MIKE BROUGHT AUTOBOTS TO HERE, NOW COME ON!!!!" the twins shouted and left room. Max and Hilary glanced each other and followed after them.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Moment earlier Joan, Mike, Sari and autobots had arrived. They saw two twin girls outside of the building. Joan got out of the car.

"Reika! Haruka! Go get Hilary and Max!" Girls looked them, and then ran in to the building.

Autobots transformed and walk to them.

"Who those two are." Optimus asked.

"Haruka and Reika. Biggest pain in world, after Mike or bored Hilary." Joan answered and then turn to Mike, "And for your information, I'm not taking blame, this was our idea." she said pointing at Mike.

There was loud slam, extremely pissed off woman was standing on doorway. Behind her were standing the twins and redheaded man. Woman walked to them, so angry that even dinobots backed away from her.

Mike hide behind Grimlock "Now now, let not get angry. We have visitor in here." she said, hoping that it would clam her down. That hope was scattered soon. Joan covered Saris ears.

"WHAT A HELL IS GOING ON HERE AND WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!!" She roared and put her hands to her hips.

Joan took her hands of Saris ears and went to Mike. She grabbed her ear and pulled her of the dinobot leader "Simmer down Hilary! They just wanted to meet rest of you."

Hilary took beep breath and counted to ten. Autobots were watching curiously at the show that had just taken place in front of them.

Then Optimus walked forward "Are we bothering you, if we are I'm sorry we didn't mean to." he apologized. For small human, Hilary sure was scary and everyone agreed with that.

"No." she answered "I'm jus' mad that I wasn't told."

"Okay. Let us introduce ourself, I'm Optimus Prime," Hilary nodded at it.

"My name is Prowl. You got strong voice." others smirked while Hilary made a face.

"Bulkhead, nice to meet you." he smiled.

"Call me Bumblebee and I think you already know Sari." yellow autobot said.

Grimlock roared "Me Grimlock, that Swoop and that Snarl. You Hilary roar like dinobot." Hilary smiled and the twins snickered.

Ratchet crossed his arms "My name is Ratchet."

Hilary smirked "Nice to meet you , Hatchet!" everyone started laugh at Ratchet new nickname, who turned red in embarrassment. Hilary then turned back to Joan and Mike "Shouldn't you to be in work?"

They looked each other and cursed, they had completely forgot. Joan and Mike left in hurry.

Max walk to the others "Go figure, they forgot to introduce us. My name is Max, that volcano over there is Hilary. She owns this place. And there are the twin terrors, Haruka and Reika, Haruka is the amber one and blue one is Reika." the twins nod and Hilary shook her head.

"You dog's wanna come inside?" White head asked and walk to inside. Other followed her.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"We are so gonna get fired and we haven't even even started jet." Mike was panic.

Joan shook her head as she drive the car. She looked at the side mirror and her eyes narrowed. Something was following them. Even Mike seemed to noticed it, she nod to Joan. Joan speed up the car, but so did the creature.

Suddenly car was throw off the road and they crashed to tree. Last thing they saw before they lost their consciousness was giant spider. Then it all went black.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Author: There finis. So, it was kind of short but I will make next one longer. And I got one question for you reader, WHAT DOES BETA READER MEAN AND HOW DO I GET ONE. COME ON, I DON'T KNOW. TELL ME.

Joan: Simmer down, yelling doesn't help anything.

Author: *Takes deep breath* You are right, sorry. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry, took some time. (Bowing apologetically)

Ratchet: You would have finished earlier, if you hadn't goofed around.

Yeah. Sorry again! (waves)

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_Snow._

_Snow rained down from sky, Joan walk forward in snow. 'Where am I? It's cold. Wheres Michell? Darn, I'm way too old for this.' _

_She continued walking, but stopped. White tiger stood in front her, it's blue eyes shined with wisdom. Joan flinched as it roared and screamed when saw ice rising on feet's , covering her. Then she blanked out_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"And that, my metallic friends, was my humble workshop." Hilary said, after she had finished her tour around her to the autobot's.

Dinobots, Bumblebee and Sari had stayed outside with the twins, while Hilary gave the older bots a tour around her workshop.. Youngsters had become friend quickly and Hilary sworn that the twin terrors would corrupt the other two youngster and the dinobots.

"For human you know a lot of mechanics." The red and white medic said.

Hilary nod and walk out the room. Max sighed, twins who had just come inside I looked at each other and the bots were confused by their behavior.

"Ain't she the cheerful one." Bumblebee said.

"Ignore her. She just needs to cool down." Said Haruka, while Reika nodded.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"Joan, hey Joan." Mike said as she tried to wake older woman up. She took a deep breath, "OI, SLEEPING BEUTY! WAKE UP!" Mike was worried, Joan had suddenly went really cold, like ice.

"Mike, shut the hell up." Joan groaned, Mike let a relieved breath.

"You scared the crap out of me." Mike laugh.

"If I died, who the hell would keep you out of the trouble. Hilary? I swear you fife attract trouble like magnets."

"Touché." Mike looked around the room, "Where are we any way. Last thing I remember is crash and then everything went black."

"Maybe I can be service." feminine voice chuckled.

"Who's there?" asked Mike. Black spider came down in front of them, and transformed into femme. "Oh, boy. This ain't good."

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Autobots were just leaving, when Captain Fanzone drove in the front yard and stood up from the car. "Oh no, not more machines." he complained when he saw the autobots.

"Nice to see you to captain." Optimus said politically.

"There's nothing nice in this day."

Twins blinked, "What do""You mean?"

"There has been an accident. The car, which was registered at this address, has gone off the road and the passengers are missing." Captain said "We suspect engine failure."

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" all of them turn at the door where Hilary stood. Her face was pale.

"Ma'am there is no..."

"No, I check that car myself and there was nothing wrong." Hilary said and ran inside.

"Fanzone, ya better get in the car." Max said to confused police. Before anyone could ask, the garage door opened. Hilary had two gun

"Take me there." she hissed. Fanzone rushed to the car and speed down the road, Hilary with him.

"This won't end well." Max sighed. Max jumped in Optimus, the twins went with Bumblebee and Sari.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

There. Done. Adios amigos! It's a bit short, Sorry.

Joan: I swear you're trying to kill me and your lazy.

Damn straight.

Joan: Oh, I give up. Happy?!

Yep!

Ratchet: Don't we get to say anything.

No!

Mike: You're mean.

(gasp) I'm sorry.

Ratchet: You don't really mean that, do you.

No, not really. Read, review and be gentler. I will continue when I have 2 reviews! ^ ^


End file.
